


Destiny of The Dragons

by Jonerys_Dragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Past Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerys_Dragon/pseuds/Jonerys_Dragon
Summary: 13 years ago prince Rhaegar Targaryen Killed Robert Baratheon and  became the king. two newborn baby arrived in capital for his coronation day. Princess Daenerys and prince Jon Targaryen lives in capital with Rhaegar and queen  Elia. King Rhaegar decided marriage between Daenerys and his crown prince Aegon Targaryen.  Everything changed after this day because there is another one who fell in love to princess Daenerys. There is another one who is love of Daenerys Targaryen
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen (Son of Elia)/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 35
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

13 years ago Rhaegar Targaryen killed Robert Baratheon.He returned to the capital and became king.That day he learned the story of the death of a beloved woman.The woman he loved the most. He ordered his son to be brought to the capital. Reigar Targaryen knelt before Elia Martel and apologized. Elia forgave him and promised to raise his son as her own.That day another shocking news came to the capital. Queen Raela was dead. The king was devastated by this story. He could never see the smile on his own mother's face. Who knows, he was the one to blame for his mother's tragedy. The tragedy of two women stared him from the eyes of two innocent child.

Princess Daenerys Targaryen and Prince Jon Targaryen. 

Rhaegar promiced to Elia about Aegon. he was Rhaegar's firs heir and next king. 

After few years Rhaegar decided that Daenerys coul'd be next queen of seven kingdom.Rhaegar decided to marry Daenerys to Aegon. Dany was always memory of his mother queem Rhaella. He always Stared how Dany loved their mother's crown from her early years. Rhaegar always smiled when Dany hugged this crown and slept with it. Dany thought that the crown had her mother's smell. once Rhaegar promiced to Dany:

-Dany, I promise you my sweet sister. one day you will be a queen and this crown makes you the most beautiful queen who ever lived in the world. 

-like our mother?

-like our mother Dany. 

-Rhaegar please tell me... am I like her?

Rhaegar took her sister in his arms and approached the mirror.

-look at this beautiful face Dany. You have her eyes and lips my dear sister. you are like her. Yes you are.

6 year passed after this day and now Daenerys was 13 years old. She lived in capital with her brother and his family. she grew up with Aegon,Rhaenys and Jon son of Lyanna Starks .

one Day king Rhaegar published her marriage with prince Aegon. Rhaegar informed everyone that Daenerys and Aegon will merry after her 14th birthday. Aegon smiled when his father told the news to the council. Elia hugged his son strongly. 

-this will be the biggest marriage during seven kingdom's history . prince of seven kingdom and Dorne will merry with princess of Dragonstone. 

everyone whispered in room. this wasn't what they expected there.

-with your respect my king_started Lord Varys_ But Dragonstone was always gift of crown prince. 

-you think that I don't know it Lord Varys

-I didn't my king but... my sister was born there when my mother died. During The greatest storm of our history. She was born there and Dragonstone is her legacy. My mother gifted her crown to Daenerys before her death. My son Aegon is my heir, next king of seven kingdom but Dragonstone belongs to my sister. Now and Always. 

-Papa_started Aegon but Rhaegar stopped him immediately. 

-later my son. and now we can celebrate my birthday. go and dance with your next queen my son. 

Daenerys was sitting next to Rhaenys. She ate grapes and danced.Dany was trying to find his nephew among the people. He looked nowhere.

\- where is Jon?_asked Dany . I didn't see him so long

-I have no idea. Probably he is with his horse. 

-Rhaegar will be angry. He always acting like that

-he doesn't like parties

-this isn't party. This is Rhaegar's birthday

Rhaenys didn't get attention

-Dany..._she heard the voice 

-Aegon...

-now we can dance. my father confirmed our next marriage. I am so happy.

-Thank you Aegon. I am so happy too. _Rhaenys looked back to Dany. She knew ,Aegon was never gentle with anyone. neither with Dany. Dany got up and followed Aegon to the dance. She has no other choice. He was her next husband and king.

****

Jon was sitting near the stable and trying to get hay for his horse. He was a little sad and angry. Probably now everyone was inside and celebrating. It was not the day when Jon could celebrate. He knew what his father was planning. Two days ago he overheard Rhaegar told Queen Elia about the marriage of Dany and Aegon. He didn't want to listen their words but he accidentaly walked in front of their door. 

from this day his life wasn't his anymore. He didn't remember the time when he first found about his feelings. she was his aunt .Danerys was his aunt but where was problem? She was Aegon's aunt too but Rhaegar planned their mariage. 

-My prince_he heard the voice from behind. Jon looked back and stable boy was sitting there

-how is Ender my prince?

-his leg doesn't hurt anymore. Can you leve me alone please? 

-as you wish my prince 

This boy dissapeard but after few moments someone appeared from behind again.

-Jon?

he looked back again

-Rhaenys? what are you doing here?

-me? what are you doing here . Father...

-Announced future marriage_finished her sentense

-yes and everyone is happy. Next king and the next queen of seven kingdom.

Jon rolled his eyes

-come Jon please. Rhaegar will try to find you.

-I don't want to meet with Aegon.

-But why? where is problem? 

Jon was quiet

-Aegon is annoying . Always trying to show his superiority. I'm tired of his arrogance.

-yes he is annoying but also he is our brother. We need to be together. We are family.

-Aegon is rude. He never treats Dany well. He will not be a good husband for Dany. 

-what are you talking about? why are you talking so strange? 

-just...I want to be alone. leave me Rhaenys.

-Jon, pleas come. 

-why? there is not my place

-you are our brother Jon. your place is in our family. My mother loves you, Rhaegar loves you, I love you too_Rhaenys played with his curls _and Aegon... you know. he isn't kind with you but neither with me or anyone else. he is just like that. rude and boring. come...

Rhaenys grabbed him by the arm and brought him in castle. The palace was full of people. By the time they entered the hall Aegon and Dany were already dancing. Aegon had his hand wrapped around Dany's waist. Dany tried to smile but first what Jon noticed was saddness in her eyes. Dany was beautiful with silver-blonde hair and amethist eyes. Her petite body was the most beautiful dream what Jon Targaryen ever had. 

Jon stared the couple when they danced middle of the room and everyone was full of emotions about them. 

Probably it was his dream and illusion but her eyes meet him and momentarily he felt what he felt....LOVE. 

He loved her ...and she belonged his brother.


	2. part 2

Jon danced with Rhaenys. He didn’t want but his sister was always stubborn. Jon couldn’t stop looking at Dany. Her cheeks were always red when Aegon touched her waist. He never lost chance to touch Dany.  
-I need to go_said Jon and left Rhaenys in middle of the hall  
-Jon, what are you doing ?  
He didn’t answer just left  
Jon walked in corridor but heard the voice from somewhere. Jon stopped immediately.  
-my prince? Is everything ok?  
-lord Baelish _Jon was surprised  
-why are you so nervous? Are you ok?  
-perfect my lord  
-I thought that you tried to share happiness of your brother and..._Baelish looked around with his fake innocent eyes..._and your aunt  
-everyone is happy about their happiness my lord. You can enjoy with our guests and my father. Good night  
Jon tried to left him behind  
-When boys and girls live in the same home, awkward situations can arise. Sometimes, I've heard, even brothers and sisters or..._lord Barlish teased his face_ sometimes nephews and aunts develop certain affections. And when those affections become common knowledge, well that is an awkward situation indeed, especially in a prominent family. Prominent families often forget a simple truth I found.  
-what do you want from me Lord Baelish?  
-I am talking about our royal couple of course  
-it’s not my business  
Jon really didn’t understand what lord Baelish wanted but his words made him feel strange.  
He wanted to drink something strong. He asked his maiden girl to bring bottle wine . He started to drink .  
Aegon was never gentle with Jon. If he find about Jon’s feelings about Dany. Jon couldn’t imagine  
Dany, his sweet and beautiful Dany. She was innocent in this situation. She had no idea about his feelings.  
“-you can follow with your uncle Ned in North “ _said his father days ago. Jon never wanted to travel in North but now? Now it was the best decision for everyone. He couldn’t stay in capital with Aegon and Dany. Jon couldn’t control his feelings. Jon undressed his shoes and set down on the floor. He started to drink.  
It continued until next morning.  
Sun was already rised when he woke up. Jon felt how his heart hurt.He heard how Rhaenys laughed so loud.  
-Dany , I swear it was the best night in my life  
-better than your secret nights with Viserys?  
Jon heard their words. He was standing near Rhaenys door.  
-close your mouth _Rhaenys kicked her  
-he has so long journey in Dragonstone.  
-I want to travel there but Rhaegar refused my decision  
-why?  
-Because Gerold told him stupidities  
-stupidities or truth?_Dany joked and laid on the bad beside Rhaenys.  
-it’s better to take care to your Aegon. Last night ended well?  
-not as well as you imagine.  
-you always try to escape from him.  
-because he never tries to be gentle with me. He tries to own me. He doesn’t understand that I am just 13 years old. I know that he will be my husband but...  
-but what? You’ll be 14 soon. Viserys tries to kiss me and care me too. This is normal.  
-it’s different. You are near 17 and Rhaegar doesn't like when I am alone with Aegon.  
-Rhaegar thinks that you are his baby. You aren't baby Dany.  
Dany rolled over in bed. she could no longer look at Rhaenys. The girls heard noise from outside. They immediately got out and saw Jon was there. Sir Baristan Selmy was standing behind him .  
-Lord Eddard Stark is here with his daughters. The King invited you all in hall . Lord Stark probably wants to meet his nephew.  
-We expected his arival for evening  
-he is already here. please follow me everyone  
three of them followed Ser Barristan. Rhaenys followed more quekly side by side him. Dany followed Jon  
-how are you?_finaly Jon asked  
-good, you?  
-yes, I want to congratulate you. I wish you were happy. You deserve it  
\- thank you . I hope you will be back for the wedding  
-I do not think I can  
-Why?  
-This is a huge road. Travel is not easy  
-But this is a wedding  
-Your wedding. You will be here and that is the main thing. not me ....  
-But I want you here. we are friends  
''-not for me_Jon thought _not for me''  
Everyone arrived in the hall. Lord Stark was already talking with the king. Two girls were standing next to him who were very different from each other. one had a dark black hair and another one was with redhead.  
Lord Stark easily understand which one was his nephew and smiled.  
-My lord this is my eldest daughter Rhaenys _said Rhaegar. the girl smiled _this is my sister Daenerys and your nephew Jon  
_girls are so beautiful and my nephew. Jon , gods you are so like your mother. _mention of his mother made Jon's heart warm and happy. he hugged his uncle.  
-nice to meet you uncle.  
-this girls are your cousines Sansa and Arya  
little one was like Jon. elder one Sansa looked different.  
-Dany, Rhaenys _said Rhaegar_can you help girls to find their rooms? please help them.  
-of course papa We can.  
Sansa and Arya followed girls.  
-capitas is so beautiful and weather is so warm._ Sansa started_and this castle, I mean red keep , is absolutely beautiful  
-I heard that Winterfell is so beautiful too  
-of course it's beautiful but Kings Landing is just unbelievable  
-Sansa stop_Arya orderd  
-why? I am talking the truth  
-hey,_Rhaenys murmurd near Danys ear _ what do you think they know Valyrian?  
-stop it Rhae_Dany kicked her nephew  
-she is tiresome I swear_said Rhaenys with Valiryan  
-chshhh  
-we met your brother in port _said Sansa to Rhaenys  
-Aegon ? My beautiful brother is always in port  
-yes my stupid sister already noticed that he is beautiful.  
-girl, I want to introduce you to the future queen of the seven kingdom _Rhaenys explaned _if my brother conquered your heart just stop it. His beautiful future wife is here  
-are you two already engage?  
-yes we are. _Dany smiled  
_how old are you?  
-I am near 14  
-you are lucky girl. one day you'll be a queen  
-yes and you can just dream about it?_Arya moked  
-Rhae can you help our guests alone? I want to go  
-what happened Dany?  
-nothing, just I want to go for a walk alone. please do it withought me  
Rhaenys wanted to argue with her but Dany turned around and left corridor. she had no idea about reason but in this moment she wanted to stay alone. she started to walk in another side of corridor and in this moment Dany heard familiar voice. Aegon was there.  
''-he returned from port ''_ Dany thought. she had no idea where she could escape . she turned around again and continued her way down in hall. this castle was so huge. she walked so quickly. she wanted to left this teritory as soon as possible.  
-Dany where are you running? _she heard momentarily.  
_Jon?_she didn't notice he was there  
-what happened?  
-just, Aegon ...  
-what?  
-he returned from the port and ....and I don't want to meet him  
-why?  
-just , nothing...Just I don't want to go spend a lot of time with him... because _Dany was absolutely lost in her own arguments_because Rhaegar doesn't like is . he thinks that I am to young for all of this and ...  
-no more explanations dear. come with me. we can go to down.  
-what we need there?  
-we can see skulls of the dragons  
-it's dangerous Jon.  
-do you want to escape from Aegon?  
-yes ,I want it  
Jon smiled and touched his hand with hers.  
_Don't worry. I visited skulles a lot of time  
-Rhaegar knows?  
-yes,I asked him first time and he let me  
Jon noticed a lot of times how much warm Dany's skin was but now it felt so much warmer. Her little fingers and gentle skin made him feel happy. He just wanted to touch those hands untill his last day.  
He just wanted to hear her voice untill his last breath. It was already dark downstairs. Jon held her hand tighter and helped her down the stairs.  
-We need a torch  
-no,it's light down. just wait.  
-ok.but I've never seen this place before.  
-are you afraid?  
-so, I can't lie. I am bit nervous but dragons_Dany looked gigantic skull in front of her and practicaly moaned._This is legendary Balerion  
-Aegon the first ownd it  
-no, nobody can own the dragon. dragon isn't a slave...  
-I mean..._Jon tried to correct it  
-I know what you mean  
Dany felt that something strange heard but didn't get atention. she heard it again second time and achoed in her ears  
-Dany what happened?  
-nothing, Just I felt or heard something strange.  
-we can go if you are afraid.  
-no, I don't want to go. I like to be near him.  
-near skulls?  
-they aren't just a skulls. they ...look at this skulls Jon. look...  
Dany touched skull bones and deep breathed like never before. This feeling made her happy  
-I feel safe here Jon.  
Dany looked up and her lilic eyes meet Jon. Her grey eyes tried to say something. He just wanted to hugg her and protect her.  
-you don't feel safe in capital? Dany, Rhaegar loves you so much . He will always be with you.  
-Aegon...Aegon makes me feel fear Jon. I don't know if he ...  
-What do you mean Dany?  
did he ever hurt you?  
-no, no of course never  
-you are lier  
-I am not.  
-I will tell everything to Rhaegar now.  
-no, no no please Jon. Just I wanted to speak someone. I wanted to speak with my dear friend. not because to tell Rhaegar. Do you understand?  
-he has no right to hurt you  
-he didn't  
-yes he did. I wasn't in hall last night do you know why? because I can't look yor sandess and pain. I can't look your eyes with full of pain.  
-I am ok. I will be ok  
-tell me what he did  
-nothing...  
-tell me the truth or I will tell Rhaegar  
Dany shoock her head  
-Ok I am going with my father.  
-no, no...ok ...Ok just stop it._Jon didn't listen to her_he wanted to enter in my room last night. I didn't open the door and probably he is mad about is today  
-he has no right. idiot ...  
-I was afraid and this is a reason while I don't want to meet him today.  
Jon looked how her lips trembled desperately and he did wat wasn't right. He did what he always wanted but couldn't. He did what wasn't right for honorable man.  
Jon touched her face gently . He touched his nose to hers. He kissed her deeply and gently. It was unimaginable and Dany didn't react immediately. Jon felt her warm breath and lips.  
In this moment nobody had idea how much he wanted to kiss her. He slipped his hand to her waist and felt her petite body.  
There were nothing shamefull in this innocent kiss. yes it wasn't innocent for realm but for them? it really was.  
Both of them felt happiness but this happiness didn't continue a lot.  
Soon, couple heard a noise from somewhere . they realised immediately.  
-who is there? who was there?_Dany screamed?  
-calm down Dany.  
-who was there?_ Dany screamed _Someone saw us and knows how we kissed each other.  
Jon looked around but this place was empty


	3. Part 3

Dany covered her face with both of her hand. Her whole face was full of panic. She couldn’t believe what happened between them .  
-What have you done to me? Jon, How could you do that?  
-please calm down Dany  
-how? Are you idiot? We have no idea who was there and who knows about us.  
-probably it was just a cat or wind  
-wind? Here?I need to go. Right now...  
-please wait Dany  
-don’t follow me. No, Never again. _Dany run from there quickly until returned in castle apartments.she was afraid. Her heart was beating like never before.  
“-who was there? Who was there?”_she thought. Fear conquered her whole mind and body.  
-if anyone finds out ... if anyone..._Dany murmured quietly. Her fingers trembled historically  
-What can people find about you my dear princess?_ someone clenched her arm strongly. Dany trembled with fear.  
-nothing _Dany realised quickly.  
-why are you so afraid?  
-because you feared me  
-I was near your room last night and knocked on the door but you didn’t open it .  
-you understand nothing...absolutely nothing Aegon...  
-so, you can explain me no?  
-let me go. It hurts me Aegon  
-I was standing near you door like little stupid boy...  
-Hey, what are you doing children.  
Aegon looked back. Lord Stark was standing there behind him.  
-my prince, this isn’t right action for honorable man  
-she is my next wife. Just let us speak normally  
-boy, this isn’t normal conversation. You hurt her Aegon.  
Ned clenched Aegon’s hand and separated him from Dany.  
-you will return in your room right now and I will forget what happened here.  
Aegon left them in corridor immediately. Dany touched her own arm. It was red.  
-thank you my lord.  
-ok, don’t worry _Ned smiled her back and touched her arm._ he is so young and young boys always make mistakes.  
Dany hugged Ned.  
-thank you, thank you my lord  
-you are so beautiful young girl and you’ll be good queen my princess.  
-you think so?  
-yes, I think so. Now, you need to return in your room.  
Ned turned around. Heh had meeting with Rhaegar and king council. They needed to discuss about north of the wall. Everyone were with Kings When he arrived in council room.  
-I thought I was late but look at him_Started Lord Varys _Lord Stark is the last who joined us  
-To be honest my dear lords_continued Lord Baelish_a lot of interesting things is happening outside this room  
-North of the wall hasn’t enough food and warm clothes. Winterfell tries to help them but it’s not enough. We need help my king...  
-we can send everything what they need. _lord Varys said  
-and Start discuss about our heir and his next wedding.  
-our prince is just 16 years old. His wedding isn’t urgent._Ned Stark was annoying  
-sometimes we have no time for wait.  
-what are you talking about Lord Baelish?  
-nothing important my king  
-I want to bring Jon in Winterfell _Ned asked _ If you let me my king  
-I will my lord but how long?  
-as long as possible _Baelish said quietly. Rhaegar looked at him._I mean, prince is already 14 years old and he never visited his mother’s home. Probably he need to spend some time in North.  
-Lord Baelish is right my king. My nephew needs to spend some time in North with his mother’s home. With his cousins and uncle  
-He can follow you my lord. Just, last time when I offered it he doubted.  
-why?  
-I have no idea my lord but I can’t decide it without his acceptance  
-of course my king.

***  
Dany was laying in bed and cried. She still had no idea what happened between her and Jon. She never thought about it before. She never noticed if Jon had feelings about her. She never tried to see him as lovers.  
She was afraid. Her mind was gone. Her whole body trembled with fear. Dany closed her eyes but few moments later she heard something. Dany looked at Balcony door.  
-who is here?_she asked and in this moment Jon opened the door.  
-what are you doing here? If anyone finds you here...  
-I wanted to see you. I wanted to speak with you about us.  
-us? “Us” no exist . Aegon will kill us if he ever finds about us. About our kiss.  
-I will never let him hurt you.  
-you can’t stop him. And he is your brother. We engaged Jon. How can you think about me ? I’ll be wife of your brother.  
-do you really love him?  
-this isn’t important.  
-yes this is. Did he ever asked you what you want?  
-no, but I’ve never doubted his decision.  
-because you love Rhaegar. Because he is your eldest brother and you can’t act against him.  
-Jon, I have no parents. I haven’t family. Rhaegar is my brother. He is everything what I have.  
-Not just him. You have me.  
-I can’t Jon. I can’t betray Aegon. Not just because of Aegon. Because of Rhaegar. Aegon will be the king once and I can’t play with his reputation. Rhaegar will never forgive  
-Rhaegar left Elia because of my mother  
-and it was wrong. My mother and father died. Robert wanted to kill Aegon and Rhaenys. You can’t repeat your father’s mistakes.  
-but I love you Dany. As much as Rhaegar loved my mother. I will do everything for you.  
-no , stop it Jon...  
-I will never hurt you Dany.  
-I know but we have no future.  
-you want to be the queen so much?  
-no, this isn’t reason Jon.  
-because he is stronger than me? Because he is older than me?  
-no...no, this isn’t the reason.  
-love?  
Dany shook her head. She bowed her head in front of Jon. Jon touched her face with his thumb . He touched her lips. Dany instinctively closed her eyes and felt his fingers.  
-I can’t let him hurt you. Dany I can’t ,do you understand?  
-why? Why are you doing it to me?  
-because..._Jon deep breathed_because I love you. I love you after our Journey in Dragonstone. Do you remember?  
-yes I remember. We arrived there for Viserys birthday.  
-It was months ago Jon.  
-when we were in Dragonstone I realised ..._Jon kissed her forehead _I realised that I couldn’t stop looking you.  
-Jon I had no idea if you thought about me. Just, Jon Aegon is your brother  
-we can’t choice who we love  
-who told you that?  
-Father  
-impossible  
-he left his kids and queen Elia because of my mother. This isn’t enough? He loved my mother and...  
-we can’t repeat it  
-I need to go to North with uncle Nedd if you will merry with Aegon . I can’t be here for your wedding. I can’t Dany.  
-you showed me more love and respect in one day than Aegon last year  
-because he doesn’t love you Dany. He is doing it because Rhaegar ordered. Because he thought that marriage with princess is important for his future reign.  
Dany knew that Jon was right. She knew it deep inside of her heart. Jon held her hand.  
-you had no mother and father Dany.both of them died before your birth. You’ve never had love of parents. You deserve the man who loves you. Not the man who needs you for strong marriage.  
-what can we do. Aegon will never forgive us. He will never stop. He will never let us to live in peace.  
-just tell me Dany. Just tell me if you have a feelings about me.  
Dany looked around. Her eyes were full of fear and pain.  
-I’ve never thought about that Jon.  
-I know  
-but I feel about you what I’ve never felt about Aegon. He makes me fear but you... but you..but you make me feel safe.


	4. Part 4

***  
Lord Varys was standing in front of iron throne when the door opened and Lord Baelish entered.  
-what do you think about our king’s decision?   
-about what Lord Varys?  
-he wants to send Jon in the North. Ironically our prince doesn’t want it.  
-North is the biggest kingdom . We need good relationship with this people. Our prince is the best way for our desire.  
-it’s better decision if our prince spends more time in his mother’s home.  
-the best way for political games is marriage. I want to offer It to king   
-what are you talking about Lord Baelish?  
-Lord Stark has a daughter. Our king just need to offer this marriage with Ned Stark.  
-this girl is just 12 years old yet.  
-we can just speak about it.  
-why are you so nervous my lord?  
Lord Baelish just looked at lord Varys. His face was full of irony and fear.Lord Varys didn’t understand.  
-I want to protect my country from new catastrophe. Prince Rhaegar loved Lady Lyanna and thousands of man died for it. We don’t need new Rhaegar and Lyanna. Westeros isn’t ready for new war.  
-I have no idea what do you mean Lord Baelish but _Lord Varys looked around._but your words is terrifying   
-Just I need your support about my plans. This marriage is necessary. Just trust me Lord Varys. Can I have hope?  
-of course Lord Baelish as much as I think you are right   
Lord Baelish turned around and left hall. He met Aegon in corridor and just wished good night. He didn’t answer just knocked his father’s room. He was sitting between papers and letters.  
-sit down Aegon   
-what happened?  
-I spoke with Lord Stark...  
-oh_Aegon laughed hysterically _so he already said about my clash with Dany  
-your clash with Dany? What happened?_ Rhaegar practically screamed _How many times I told you...  
-Nothing happened Father. Just Lord Stark ... just he didn’t understand what was my intention.   
-follow me right now   
-papa please   
-follow me ...  
Rhaegar walked in corridor. Aegon followed him. He tried to explain but Rhaegar didn’t listen. He called Dany two times but girl didn’t answer.  
-papa what happened ?_Rhaenys opened her door.  
-where is Dany?  
-probably in her room.  
-Dany...Daenerys...  
Rhaegar called again and finally the girl answered.   
-Rhaegar. Is everything ok?  
-what happened today?  
-what happened?  
-What happened with Aegon?  
Dany looked Aegon firstly. It was clear. Aegon was afraid.   
-Dany, my beautiful sister. Just tell me what happened.  
Dany tried to be quiet. She never lied Rhaegar but also she couldn’t blame Aegon.  
-Rhaegar, I... Aegon is just...  
-tell him the truth _Dany heard from behind. She felt fear inside.Rhaegar was confused.  
-Jon what are you talking about?  
-Jon please Stop.   
-Dany, don’t try to stopp me  
-this isn’t your business idiot _Aegon was annoying   
-speak correct with your brother Aegon   
-your son makes Her fear. He knocks every night on her door and tries to enter there. You think that nobody hears it?  
-is this true? Dany tell me right now   
-he left Dany alone in garden middle of the night.  
-Aegon if this really happened...if..._Rhaegar practically lost his mind. He catch Rhaegar with his tunic  
Dany had no idea what she could to do in this situation. Rhaegar was out of his mind. Jon said the truth but she couldn’t Let Rhaegar to clash with Aegon.   
-Rhaegar please stop. This never happened. Just Jon didn’t understand right.   
-this idiot tries to stand between us father. You’ve never seen about that father because you loved his mother not mine.  
-Aegon please _Dany tried to stop him  
-you lied about your brother?_Now Rhaegar asked Jon  
-I didn’t. I said the truth   
-this isn’t normal relationship between family. This isn’t and we will speak about it again.   
-father please stop. _Rhaenys said  
-probably it’s better to follow lord Stark in North   
-I am sure Jon hadn’t bad intentions . He just understood wrong way _Rhaenys continued again.   
-you need to respect to your eldest brother Jon. Now, everyone return in your rooms. We will speak tomorrow   
Jon immediately left corridor and entered his room. He couldn’t believe that Dany lied for Aegon. Now Jon was stupid boy for his own father.Jon couldn’t believe that Dany did it to him.   
Everyone returned in their room.  
Dany lay in bed alone and cried. She hated lies. She never wanted to lie about Jon. She cried like baby. Her tears made pillow wet.   
In middle of the night Dany decided to knock on his door. She knocked many times but Jon didn’t open.  
-Jon please open the door _Dany murmured quietly _I don’t want to go. I need to speak with you Jon... please Jon...  
Finally he opened the door. Dany was cried. Her eyes were red and full of tears.  
-may I come in?  
-ok  
Dany entered   
-I will travel in North as soon as possible and let you live with peace... with your next husband.  
-now, you hate me but I couldn’t Jon. Rhaegar will be mad If He ever notices about Aegon and his actions with me. I can’t stand between father and son. Aegon is wicked. He will be worse with me if we foment him. Please understand Jon  
-I am idiot for everyone now. My father thinks worst about me.   
-Jon, _Dany hugged him tightly _please forgive me. Please try to understand me.  
-ok_Jon kissed her hair. She smelled like flowers   
-I couldn’t blame him. He is my next husband.  
-ok  
-please don’t hate me... please _Dany hugged tighter   
-chshhhh, I can’t hate you my princess. No, never Dany


	5. Part 5

Jon couldn’t see her face but he felt how she cried.  
-do you really want to travel in North.  
-Rhaegar is angry about me  
-I want to meet Rhaegar tomorrow. I plan to tell the truth about Aegon.  
-Dany, I am so happy that you decided to speak against Argon but no... you are right. He will be obsessive about you. Just don’t provoke him  
-I want to correct my mistakes  
-you are trying...it’s enough my love  
Dany smiled like stupid child. Her whole face was red.  
-your love. Just stop it my prince  
-I said the truth  
-Aegon never called me like that. He has no idea what is love.  
-he is full of egoism he hates everyone around him .  
-he isn’t egoistic just with you. He isn’t kind with Rhaenys either.  
-yes this fact really makes me feel better _Jon smiled  
-I need to go Jon. Can you really forgive me? Please...  
-how I can’t forgive you love _Jon kissed her forehead _never forget my princess. I am always here with you. I will never let him hurt you  
-ok, now I need to go. It’s middle of the night and I don’t know... someone can finds me here.  
Dany left his room quietly. She looked back once and Jon was standing there and waited how she returned in her room.  
Jon couldn’t sleep . He thought everything what happened last period. He felt the same from Dany too. He knew how afraid she was about situation.  
Jon had no other choice. It was a time to speak with his father and tell the truth. He had no idea how but it was his last decision.  
In early morning Jon left his room. Now he needed to inform Dany about his decision  
Dany wasn’t in her room. Jon knocked to Rhaenys room . Rhaenys informed his brother that Aegon visited Dany in early morning and brought her outside of castle.  
Jon was angry and annoying. He knew it wasn’t right decision but immediately walked in his father’s room. He knew... he knew that he has no righto speak with Rhaegar without Dany’s acceptance but Jon felt.... he had no time.  
Rhaegar spoke with Lord Stark and Lord Baelish when Jon entered his father’s work room.  
-Jon, what happened  
-I need to speak with you father  
-it’s right time my peince_Lord Baelish started. He had so fake face and smile_we are talking about your future and your future marriage.  
-Lord Baelish please..._the king said angrily  
-what about my marriage? You can’t decide it without me  
-of course not my son. We are just discussing.  
-our prince needs strong alliance with strong house like Starks. It’s your mother’s home my prince  
-Lord Baelish _Rhaegar had angry voice  
-you want my marriage with my cousin?  
-Jon._we are just discussing _Lord Stark started.  
-I don’t interesting. I will never merry with your daughter  
-Jon, respect your uncle  
-than respect my feelings and person father. I don’t want and you can’t force me.  
Jon escaped from there immediately  
-I will make him calm my king. I will correct my mistake right now  
Lord Baelish left the room with him. He apologized the king and followed prince.  
-my prince _Baelish started. Jon didn’t get attention. _you will merry with your cousin  
-I will never...  
-your game is terrific my prince. You and princess Daenerys are in danger . She will lose her head if Your father ever notices about her actions and feelings about you. You two are playing with reputation of crown prince. You two are playing with future of our country.  
Jon was in shock. He had no idea if Baelish knew about them. His whole body and mind was shaking with fear.  
-you will merry with Sansa Stark and leave Princess Daenerys in capital or she will lose her head and probably you with her.  
-you want to force me ?  
-yes I want because this isn’t stupid game for children. This is politic my prince. Respect your brother and his next wife. Whole Westeros knows that they engaged . You have no idea about scale of your actions. History can’t repeat my prince. You aren’t Rhaegar and she isn’t your lady Lyanna. Now you can return in your room and think about your actions.  
Jon was in shock. He couldn’t normal breathe. Lord Baelish knew about his feelings. Dany was in danger and Littlefinger didn’t hide it from him.  
He needed breathe. He needed air.  
Kon left castle and walked in garden. He couldn’t get attention but Dany was there. She was sitting near the water of fountain.  
-Dany_Jon called her  
-Jon?  
-I thought you were with Aegon.  
-I was but he is with Barristan now. He is training. You haven’t lesson with him.?  
-Yes, later . Can we speak? This is urgent  
-what happened?  
JOn held her arm and said quietly  
-Littlefinger knows about us  
-what?_ deathly fear appeared in Dany’s eyes  
-he threatened me .  
-what does he want?  
-marriage between me and Sansa Stark  
-what?  
-he tries to force me or ...  
-or...  
-you will lose your head  
I wanted to tell Rhaegar about us but they already discussed about marriage  
-you decided it without me?  
-we have no time Dany. Lord Baelish is dangerous man. We will escape or he will tell my father... he will be quiet If I will merry with Sansa  
-we can’t escape Jon. Rhaegar is the king. He will find us everywhere. Varys has his people everywhere. We can’t escape. We can’t hide in Westeros. There is no place in Westeros for us  
-so we can escape to Essos.  
-how? What are you talking about?  
-trust me...  
-We can’t Jon. We have no golds , we can’t work, we can’t find place for us. We will die without food.we will die with hunger  
-our life will be hell if we will stay here . They will force me to merry with Sansa and you with Aegon. I will kill him if he ever touch you or hurt you. Are you ready to live with him?  
Dany was quiet few times. She shook her head.  
-I am not ready for it  
-do you love me?  
-yes, I love you Jon. I’ve never noticed it before but now... I know the truth. I love you  
-We will find a way to escape from this place. You will be my wife If Rhaegar ever finds us.  
-we can’t travel in Essos without ship  
-I know . We need gold  
-I have few dragons and jewelers.  
-Baelish has whole golds of Westeros but we will find a way  
Jon smiled but he knew. Dany was afraid . But he wasn’t. He will always protect his princess.  
-Jon_Dany said  
-what?  
-if death is our destiny I want to die with you. In your arms


	6. Part 6

-Lord Stark, how much time you plann to stay in capital?_Lord Varys asked  
-I think about one more week.  
-I hope that our prince will be happy to visit his mother’s house.  
-I hope so my lord.  
Lord Varys turned around and left him behind. Ned wanted to walk outside but he heard the voice. His daughter called him.  
-father, I want to speak with you  
-Sansa , are you ok?  
-everything is boring here father. Rhaenys is always in her room and Dany isn’t in castle. She is always out. I can’t spend one more day with Arya.  
-I thought that you liked them. You always wanted to meet with Westeros princesses  
-they don’t like me father. Because I am not like them. They are talking about their boyfriends. They are talking about Viserys and Aegon every time. Compare with them I am just a stupid girl  
-you are just a 12 years old my girl.  
-and Dany is just a 13. She already engaged.  
-Sansa you can become their friends at first. After we will speak about many things  
-how can I be? They don’t like me.  
-can we speak later?  
-ok.  
Sansa wasn’t happy but left father behind.

Jon walked in corridor alone when he heard the voice from somewhere.  
-hey...  
Jon turned around and tried to concentrate.  
-I am here. The girl answered  
-Arya?  
-hello cousine how are you?  
-I am ok. You?  
-boring boring boring. I don’t like capital.  
Jon helped her and Arya jumped from the stair.  
-so, you are a true northerner  
-Yes  
-do you plan to follow up in Winterfell? I heard the rumors.  
-probably...  
-I think that you’l like there. can you sword fight?  
-of course I can. I have a lessons every day with Ser Barristan  
-do you want to try with me?  
-you are a girl  
-and what does it mean?  
-I can’t fight with you  
-who said it?  
-honorable prince never fight with little girls  
“And honorable princes never loves women who are already engaged.”_the voice echoed in his head. Jon mentioned Dany. Her sweet voice, her sweet smell and lips. Jon smiled himself and turned around. She left Arya in corridor and continued his way. Arya followed him .  
-fight with me...  
-You can ask to Aegon  
-you are my cousin not him  
Jon disheveled her hair with his hand.  
-but he likes fight with sword not me  
-why are you so boring?  
-just I have a little problem  
-what kind of problem?_Arya interested _you are prince. You have no problems  
-yes sometimes we have a problems  
-can I help?  
-you are a little girl Arya. You can’t help me  
-it’s about girl?  
-what?  
-my brother looks like you when it’s about girl. Robb always stalking girls. He loves everyone if you ask him.  
-it’s not about game Arya  
-do you love her?  
Jon didn’t answer.  
-who is she?  
He didn’t answer again  
-just tell me. I will never tell anyone. I swear Jon ...  
-I can’t Arya. Just I need to go. Thanks for accompanying  
Arya didn’t follow him anymore. Jon was so sad. He knew... his plan wasn’t easy. Aegon will never stop stalk them. He planned to risk himself and Dany too.  
Probably it was the best way to explain to Rhaegar about their feelings but it was already late. Rhaegar already planned two Royal wedding.  
Escape was the best chance now. Jon entered in his room. He opened his shelf and found box there. He always kept golds there. It wasn’t a lot probably 100 or 150 dragon gold.  
-my little brother. What are you doing?_ Jon heard the voice. It was Rhaenys.  
-Rhae?_Jon smiled  
-you need gold? What do you plan?  
-nothing just something stupid....  
-you haven’t enough? I can give you  
-no, it’s yours  
-I can ask Rhaegar if it will be necessary.  
-no it’s yours  
Jon couldn’t doubt. He needed gold.  
-I’ll bring it later . So, where is Dany?  
-She was in garden.  
-I can’t listen to your cousin anymore. Her questions hasn’t limit. She thinks that my dresses are to much “free”  
-she is just a child Rhaenys. She was never out of North before.  
-I don’t care . I can’t listen her stupidities anymore. I miss Aryane  
-Aryane is different. She spent a lot of time in Essos. She knows much more about world than Sansa.  
-I’ll find Dany. I need my friend  
-good luck...  
-don’t stay in North so long brother. I’ll miss you _Rhaenys kissed his cheek and continued her way with Dany  
.Jon closed the door. He spent whole evening alone until dinner was ready and Rhaegar called everyone near the table.  
Lord Stark was there with his daughters. Arya smiled to Jon immediately. Dany was sitting beside Aegon. She was so beautiful as always. Her dark red tiara looked majestic with her silver-gold hair. Her lilac dress brightened with her eyes. Jon smiled like stupid boy .  
Aegon was talking with Rhaegar and didn’t get attention  
Dany deep breathed.  
Jon didn’t get attention when Sansa tried to speak with him. Jon was absolutely blind by Dany’s smile. He lost his mind when Dany murmured something near Rhaenys ear. Her red lips were everything what he needed  
-Jon?  
-yes, yes _ Jon finally realized.  
-Jon, Lady Sansa just offered you to sit near her place._Rhaegar explaned  
-yes, of course father._he was still confuse

-you can bring her for a walk tomorrow Jon_his father tried to connect his son with Lady Stark. Jon knew it. It was absolutely clear for Jon  
-I have a lesson with See Baristan tomorrow._Jon tried to escape  
-whole day?_Rhaegar asked  
-I wasn’t today. It will be so long lesson tomorrow  
-you weren’t today_Aegon smiled_your sword level is to low my brother because you always wasting your lessons with Baristan  
-it’s not your business Aegon  
-it’s my business because One day I’ll be a king and I need to give you position between my counsil . You have no mind and if you can’t use a sword normal...  
-Aegon...  
-what Father? You need to control him not me.  
-Argon you need to control your tone when you are talking with your father _Aegon heard the voice from behind. _ especially when guests are between us.  
-Mother?_Aegon looked back_I just...  
-Just respect your father.  
Elia found her place near the table. Aegon was sitting far from her and Jon helped immediately. He smiled to Elia  
-thank you sweetheart. _Elia smiled back  
-pupet _Aegon murmured quietly. Rhaegar heard but didn’t get attention. He didn’t want to fight with son again  
-we can start eating _Rhaegar said  
Everyone was quiet few times. Until Rhaegar started again.  
-Viserys wrote me. He will be here in two week  
-really?_Dany screamed. Huge smile covered her face  
-finally, he decided _ Rhaenys murmured angrily _he didn’t write me during last month  
-because I forbidden it  
-father what?  
-Ser Baristan told me enough Rhaenys  
-wait Viserys isn’t your uncle?_Sansa asked. Lord Star looked at his daughter.  
-yes he is. Viserys is brother of king Rhaegar. _ ned Stark explaned  
-and how is he your next husband? Father this is right?_Sansa asked Ned  
-I can’t hear it. I swear... just I can’t  
-Sansa, this isn’t your business. _Ned explaned_ we can just discuss about our family. This isn’t right place.  
-I will be in my room. _Rhaenys left dinner  
-Dany, honey can you follow Rhaenys?_Asked Elia  
-Sansa you cannot ask everything especially in front of the king and his family _Ned was angry but tried to control himself ._Your grace please forgive me. She is just a child and ...just forgive  
-it’s ok Lord Stark  
-ask forgiveness Sansa.  
-forgive me my king _Sansa murmured  
-it always happens when street dogs shares in our family _Aegon was full of anger _now , you understand the reason while father planns your marriage with this stupid girl? You are like them. _Aegon screamed to Jon.  
-Aegon sit down _Elia started  
-No mother, no this horrible dogs are the real reason while he betrayed you, betrayed us. Now we are sitting next to this miserables as if nothing happened.  
-Just respect your father my prince._Lord Eddard Stark standed  
-Aegon _Rhaegar repeated  
-your sister broke our family  
-don’t mention my mother or I kill you _Jon Jumped but Elia standed between them so quickly  
-Jon please if you respect me  
-I respect you Elia but I can’t let him judge or disrespect my mother.  
-there is no innocent people in this room Jon. _ Elia looked back Rhaegar. Her face was pale like dead. He knew that everything was his fault. Sadness broke her heart. He has no power to clash with Aegon. Rhaegar knew. His son was right.  
Everything was his fault. His son was wick and it was his fault.  
-please Jon, just go...don’t provoke please _ Elia practically begged.  
Jon found a power in himself and left situation. He walked in corridor.In this moment he knew more than ever before. He needed to go... far from everyone and everything.


End file.
